1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to television viewer survey systems and, more specifically, to systems for determining viewing habits of television viewers and television viewer reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preferences and reactions of broadcast program recipients has practically always been a concern of broadcasters and advertisers. Accordingly, a very large number of proposals and systems exists for determining listening and viewing habits of radio and television broadcast recipients, with and without facilities for registering and determining reactions of radio and television listeners and viewers to received programs.
A similar concern has centered on the reaction of audiences to motion picture displays or other presentations in theatres. An extensive description of such a system is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,976 by P. H. Blaustein et al, issued July 12, 1955, and herewith incorporated by reference herein.
Only very few of the many proposals have found practical acceptance and severe doubts persist as to the accuracy of even the most widely used viewer reaction determining systems.
In particular, an insufficient utilization of the potential of channel selection or change as a viewer reaction device is present whenever a prior-art system presents any inconvenience to the viewer to change channels in response to his reaction to a displayed television program. Existing systems also suffer from a disassociation of channel selection and other registered forms of viewer reaction which is detrimental in instances where channel selection as such may be attributable to factors other than unfavorable reaction to a displayed television program.
Existing systems, moreover, suffer from a lack of viewer participation incentive. In particular, many viewers tire of their participation for lack of an assuring indication to them that their contribution matters and is meaningful.